Ralos and Lydia - Meet the Dovahkiins
by trugamer71
Summary: Ralos and Lydia must team up again to recover his powers and save she-who-should-not-be-saved... his sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, fine readers of fantasy! This is a continuation of my first story: Ralos Ravenclaw-Dragonborn. If you have not read it, it was a fictionalized account of my playthrough of the main storyline of ESV:Skyrim. Ralos was an arrogant, skooma-addicted braggart who was equally matched by a take-no-shit housecarl named Lydia. They fought, saved each other many times and in many different ways, and by the end realized they were meant for each other. Here is what happened a few months later..._

Chapter 1

"You're seriously going to eat that whole bushel of apples?"

Ralos Ravenclaw eyed the basket of fruit in his wife's lap almost as hungrily as he did her ample cleavage hovering over it. His gaze alternated between them and his horse's path on the road. It had been a long, boring carriage ride already from Rorikstead and his stomach was starting to growl like a cornered fox. He had gone as Thane of Whiterun to settle a dispute over the borders of neighboring apple orchards. After wasting the better part of a day listening to the inane squabbling of irate farmers, all he had to show for his efforts was a sore ass and a trail of apple cores, none of which he had created.

Lydia grinned and tossed another decimated apple over her shoulder. "The farmer said they were for me as I was the only one with any real sense. You would all still be arguing if I hadn't stepped in."

"You just distracted them with your tunic open like that."

"It's hot."

"They would have agreed with anything you said as long as you were willing to waggle those in front of them."

Lydia grinned knowingly. "Still can't resist them, can you?" She wedged an apple between her breasts. "You want one? Come and get it."

Ralos growled, but not from hunger. He checked the road in front of him. The horse should be able to maintain a straight line for a while. "You don't have to tell me twice, woman." He tied off the reins and dove head first into his wife's bouncing chest, making only a fair attempt at the red apple.

"Oh, my," Lydia said, "I'm getting wet."

Ralos glanced up at her face, "Really? And I've only just begun."

Lydia smacked him on the top of his head, "No, pig, I mean it's starting to rain."

Ralos reluctantly pulled away from her and felt the rain pelting him in the face.

"Well," Lydia said, "Do something, Dragonborn. My good mood is fading with the sun."

"Oh, that's right. We can't let that happen now can we?" Ralos sat back and cupped his hands around his mouth. "LOK VAH KOOR!"

The Clear Skies shout took only a few moments to take effect. The rain stopped and the clouds disappeared. Sunlight once again bathed the land around them. Ralos smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Dovahkiin."

"Save the lies, Ralos. I'm sure you could find something more useful to do with your tongue."

Ralos leaned towards her again but instead ended up falling forward and out of the carriage as it came to an abrupt halt. He turned his fall into a roll but he still ended up sitting in the dusty road. "What the Hells?"

"Was that you that done stopped the rain with your shouting?"

Ralos peeked around his horse to see who had talked. A wiry, sunburnt farmer was there holding onto his horse's reins. Ralos picked himself up. "Why, yes, citizen. No need to thank me. Just doing my job as Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun."

"What the Hells are you talking about, you blithering idiot?" the farmer yelled back. "I've been waiting for that rain all week! Look at the ground. It's drier than a hagraven's crow's nest."

"Gross," Lydia said.

Ralos tried not to laugh by clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. My wife wanted it to stop raining..."

"That's right," Lydia said, "blame me."

"But, not to worry, citizen. I am the Dragonborn. There is no problem I can not, eh, well, un-fix. Stand back. STRUN BAH QO!"

As the shout reverberated across the fields, the sky began to darken. The farmer looked around, astonished.

"One rain storm, as requested," Ralos said, climbing back into the carriage. Lydia dumped the remaining apples into the back of the carriage and placed the bushel over her head.

The farmer looked pleased as the rain began to fall. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground near the farmer's barn. "What the Hells is going on?" Another bolt struck, this one lighting up a nearby cow who mooed pathetically, then fell over, smoking. "Bessy!"

"Oops," Ralos muttered, "Time to go. Hiya! Hiya!"

His horse quickly picked up its pace as the farmer chased after the carriage.  
>"Come back here and stop this mess, you damn, big-mouthed, ill-bred hooligan! You owe me a cow! You won't get away with..."<p>

Another bolt of lightning struck. Ralos chose not to look back to see if it was the reason for the farmer's sudden silence. Lydia shook her head beneath the damp bushel.

"What?" Ralos said, "Maybe next time you'll just give me an apple. Women."


	2. Chapter 2 - She Who Should Not Be Saved

Chapter 2

Ralos finally caught sight of Dragonsreach and tried to relax. He was still starving even after eating a couple of apples since no tasty game had traipsed anywhere near the road for him to nail with his bow. He had caught sight of a couple of skeevers which he and Lydia took out with ease without even slowing the carriage. He was not about to eat those, though. He wanted nothing to do with those rodents again after partaking of a skeever and leek stew in Iverstead. The innkeeper wouldn't say who had made it, but Ralos suspected Narfi had a hand in it. Who knows where that hand had bee? Lydia had a second bowl, but that was no real indication.

Their carriage came to the top of a hill and Ralos heard fighting before he saw it. He spotted another carriage beside the road with a broken wheel. A single man was battling against three dirty bandits, keeping them at bay from the covered carriage. He swung an iron battleaxe in wide sweeps to keep them away from whoever was inside. The bandits danced around him, laughing and poking at him with rusty swords. Ralos heard Lydia gnash her teeth.

"Shall we show these bandits what awaits them in our land?" Ralos asked.

"Just get me close enough so I can watch them laugh again before I send their heads flying."

"That's my girl."

Ralos snapped the reins and his horse, a stout white stallion named Frost, leapt towards the fray.

The bandits ceased their torments against the driver once they noticed the interloper racing towards them. One of the bandits hung his sword in a loop in his belt and pulled a bow from around his shoulders.

Ralos did not wait to see how good the scumbag's aim was. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

A ball of fire emanated from Ralos and hurtled towards the archer. It caught him full in the face. He fell to the ground and started pounding at the flames, which happened to engulf the entire top half of his body. The other bandits stared at their writhing partner in shock. The driver recovered first, however, and drove the tip of his battleaxe through the stomach of the closest bandit, a brutishly ugly orc, even for his kind.

"Nobody skewers an orc," he managed to say until the driver twisted his weapon then ripped it up and out.

The remaining bandit, a spindly bosmer, left his dead and dying cohorts and broke into a run. Lydia stood in the driver's box of the still moving carriage and leveled her ebony bow at him. Her arrow flew true and punctured the back of his right leg. He fell face first into the dirt road.

Ralos kept the carriage going until he pulled alongside the crawling elf. Lydia jumped down and followed him for a bit until finally kicking him over onto his back.

"Mercy, huntress!" he whimpered, "I was forced to participate! I meant no harm to anyone. Please, mercy!"

Lydia had to calm herself. The elf was truly a pathetic sight. "Well, perhaps. I should let the Jarl decide your punishment, though it turns my stomach to think you might live. Do not move while I fetch some rope to tie your hands."

Ralos watched from the carriage and shouted at Lydia, "Behind you!"

Lydia did not bother to turn. She dove sideways and rolled. She barely saw the knife as it just missed her head. She stood and unsheathed her sword.

"Mercy!" the elf cried out again, "I was weak! I was scared! I'm too pretty for the dungeons!"

Lydia stalked towards the groveling bandit. "Pretty? Perhaps all you need is a haircut. A little off the top?"

Lydia's sword severed the bandit's head from his neck, barely making a sound. She wiped her blade on his dingy clothes. "Problem solved, thieving scum."

Ralos met her halfway to the carriage. "Well?" he asked, smiling.

"Well what?"

"How about, 'Thank you' for warning you about that turd with the knife?"

"Oh, I see," Lydia wrapped her arms around Ralos' neck. "I could thank you now, or I could really thank you later."

"What was I thinking? No time for 'thank you' now," Ralos said, "we're on a schedule, woman."

The driver cautiously approached them. "Thank you so much, both of you. I thought we were doomed to die at the hands of those ruffians."

Ralos faced the driver, a tall, scrappy Nord by the rugged set of his chin. "All in a day's work for the modest beyond measure Thane of Whiterun."

"The Thane? How fortuitous. My passenger was on her way to see the Thane of Whiterun."

"Her?" Ralos repeated, a smile twitching across his mouth, "Don't keep the lady waiting. I'm sure the wait to meet me must be excruciating for her."

A woman appeared from behind the driver. She was tall, with short hair and wearing a red silk dress. "The wait is not nearly as excruciating as the sight of you."

"Gah!" Ralos yelled, his smile turning sour. "How did you track me down?"

Lydia stepped slightly in front of her husband. "Who is this, Ralos, one of your drunken dalliances from before? I hadn't realized how low your standards had been. I should have made you try harder to get some of this."

"Dalliance?" the woman said, "Now not only do my eyes hurt but I'm going to be sick."

"No, Lydia," Ralos said, "This unfortunate mess is no ex-lover. This is Minerva, my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Sister?" Lydia said, "The one who caused you to get run out of your homeland and nearly got you killed by the Imperials?"

"The very same," Ralos assured her.

Lydia quickly stepped up to Minerva and before the woman could react, grabbed her in a big hug.

Minerva was too surprised to speak. Once she was let back down, she said, "This was not exactly the reception I was expecting. I half expected Ralos to try to kill me or throw me to a pack of his skooma-ruined friends."

"Some months ago that might have happened," Lydia said, looking over her sister-in-law for the first time. "But not now. Ralos has rid himself of his skooma habit and I have you to thank for sending him here. If you had not interfered, he would never have found his way to Skyrim, and to me."

Minerva stood taller, smoothing out her dress. She tilted her head back to better look down her nose. "And you are?"

Lydia smiled and wrapped her arm around Ralos' waist. "My name is Lydia, Ralos' wife."

"Wife!" Minerva lost her composure for a moment, "Oh, won't mother and father be shocked by this news? This may just put them in the ground for good this time. First we hear of this Dragonborn nonsense and now you've gone and married some broad-hipped brute. Was it a cross-bow wedding?"

Ralos was glad Lydia was close enough to be able to hold her back. Even so, his wife nearly broke through his grip. "It's not worth it, Lydia, now settle down. Don't make me use my Calm shout, woman."

Lydia shot him a look of warning glare but ceased her struggles. "You better set your smart-ass sister straight before I make that pretty red dress a little more red."

Lydia stalked away towards the bandits they had taken down. The driver had already begun searching through their pockets for coin.

"Bit high strung, isn't she," Minerva said, "Perhaps it's all the emotions that come with being pregnant?"

"She's not pregnant, Minnie. We're married because we wanted to be. We went through a lot together and, hey, what do you mean 'dragonborn nonsense'? I am the Dragonborn. Did you not just see me breathe fire at that bandit? He went up like a smelly torch."

"Your breath always could curl someone's hair. And don't call me Minnie. I am no child. Look, is there someplace we can go to talk? I did not come all the way here to exchange pleasantries alongside the road."

Ralos scratched his head. Pleasantries? Minerva had always had more balls than most of his male friends but this was just reckless. Did she think being family meant he should just forget that she arranged to have him arrested and most likely killed?

"Why should I give you even another moment of my time?" he asked her.

Minerva looked around and stepped closer to lower her voice. "Because rumor has it that someone very powerful is looking for you. And if they find you, they'll kill you."

Ralos scoffed, "You expect me to believe you give a falmer's foot about whether I live or die?"

Minerva's lips thinned visibly, "I'll admit I am not here entirely of my own free will. Our parents told me to come and made it clear there would be... consequences if I refused or failed to deliver my message."

"Well, then, thank you, Minnie. You've told me. Now go home, before I forget I am the law around here and do something nasty to someone who deserves it."

"There's more..."

"Not interested."

"If you are in danger then that means your little wife is in danger, too."

Ralos stopped. He clenched his fists to keep from turning on her.

"If you want to know more," Minerva continued, "then we need to talk in private. I assume you have a home of some sort here?"

Ralos turned back to his sister, "If this is some sort of game you're playing I'll warn you now. At the first hint of trouble towards Lydia, I'll crush you and anyone else you are in league with. Understood? Good. Now get in the back of the carriage."

Minerva's face scrunched up, "The carriage? You must be..."

"Or walk. I don't care. Lydia! We're leaving, and we've got a guest."

While Minerva cautiously picked her way onto the carriage, Lydia pulled Ralos aside.

"You can't be serious? You should send her to the dungeons, not our home."

"I don't like it either, believe me, but she said she has news about a danger to both of us. I don't trust her, but I'll listen. Then I'll send her on her way home. And Lydia, keep your knife handy."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The short ride to Whiterun was blissfully quiet and Ralos was relieved his appetite had returned. He dropped the carriage off at the stables and the silence continued all the way to the gates. Ralos instructed one of the gate guards to take care of the smoldering bodies back in the road. The faceless guard saluted and ran off to do his bidding. Ralos was pleased to notice Minerva raise an eyebrow at the exchange. That was as close to praise as he had ever seen from her. The other guard opened the gate for them.

"We're going up to the Bannered Mare first," Ralos said to his sister. "We've been on the road all day and need food before we pass out."

Minerva kept pace behind Ralos and Lydia, taking in the sights of Whiterun as night closed in. "Buying food? Doesn't your wife cook for you? Or are her hands too blistered from her sword?"

Ralos quickly put his arm around Lydia's waist and held tight. He laughed, "Of course she can cook, Minnie. And what a, eh, wonderful cook she is. Time is the important factor right now and I do not wish to wait for it to be prepared."

Lydia gritted her teeth and mumbled, "I'll give her a few blisters, right on her fat pompous ass."

Ralos laughed again, for real this time, and picked up the pace to the inn before Lydia made good on her threat.

They entered the Bannered Mare and were instantly greeted by the patrons.  
>"Thane!" they all shouted.<p>

Ralos smiled and waved back. The inn's bard, Mikael, stood by the roaring fire in the middle of the room and caught his attention.

"So, Thane. Learn any new shouts?" he asked.

"Just one, but only to be used on barmaids. LOSE...THE-SHIRT!"

Mikael nearly fell over laughing as Ralos punched him in the arm. Lydia rolled her eyes and went over to Hulda at the counter to order their food.

"What can I get for you?" the innkeeper asked.

"Two beef shanks, potatoes, vegetable stew, three boiled creme treats, and three ales," Lydia turned to Minerva, "You and Ralos can order for yourselves. Get whatever you want."

Minerva's mouth hung open, "You mean that was all for you? Yikes, girl. I've seen ice trolls pack away less."

"Whatever. We can't all be darlings afraid to show off a few curves. Mikael! Favor us with a song!"

Ralos went to order while Mikael picked up his lute.

"I wrote this one knowing our Thane would find it particularly intriguing.  
>'Oh, there once was a maiden from the Reach<br>About lovemaking she had much to teach  
>But she practiced her fine arts with society's dregs<br>They say only butter was spread more than her legs'"

A bottle smashed against the pillar next to Mikael's head. Everyone looked at Uthgerd in the corner. The towering, painted warrior looked poised to draw on the shaking bard.

"Uthgerd," Ralos said slowly, "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was his singing," she replied, easing back into her chair. "My apologies, Thane. I meant no trouble. I just needed to clear my head. Up for a fist fight?"

"Sorry, I have a guest. Maybe next time. Mikael? Perhaps verse two should be a little less grating?"

"Perhaps you're right," Mikael said, gathering his things, "My apologies, Thane."  
>Ralos joined his sister at the counter.<p>

"It seems you have managed to mature a bit, brother," Minerva said. "The simple folk here seem to hold you in some sort of regard."

"Please, Minnie, you're going to make me blush. Hulda? Could we get all this put in a basket? I'm taking it back home."

"You mean you ordered food just to take out?" Hulda asked. "I might be onto something there."

Ralos, Lydia, and Minerva left the inn with Ralos carrying the largest basket, mostly Lydia's order which was already shrinking as they walked. A soldier ran up to them.

"Thane. Thank goodness I found you."

"Here now, what's all this about?"

"I'm sorry, but Jarl Balgruuf requested your presence immediately. Something about one of your flying spies?"

"Ah, that must be Loxsaurus. Tell him I'll be right there."

The guard ran off. Ralos handed the basket off to Lydia.

Lydia shifted it around her breastplate, "More burdens to carry, eh?"

"Only back to Breezehome. You and Minerva can eat while I tend to this business. Shouldn't take long."

"Great. Let's go Minnie."

Minerva stood in front of Ralos. "What I have to tell you is very important, Ralos. I'm sure your little sneaky spy can wait."

"Not this one, Minnie, and not if the Jarl insists. Care to meet him? I think you and Balgruuf might just hit it off. You'd probably like his court wizard even better. A real man's man, he is."

Minerva settled down, "Perhaps I should get acquainted with the real nobility here. You never know when distant allies could be needed. Very well, lead on."

"Thank Mara," Lydia said, heading towards their home.

"I have to warn you, Minnie. My spy may not be up to seeing new people, especially a woman."

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time now, Ralos. Your underworld friends don't scare me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ralos strode quickly and confidently through the center of Whiterun. Minerva had to lift her dress slightly to keep from tripping over the hem as she tried to keep up. Several people sent greetings towards Ralos, which he merely nodded at or waved. One female cart tender even commented how fine a day it was with him around. Minerva assumed the woman must have been drinking.

"So tell me, brother," Minerva said, partly in an attempt to slow him down, "What exactly did you do to become Thane of this town?"

"I saved the town from being destroyed by a fire-breathing dragon. My first, actually. Ah, you never forget your first."

"Uh huh. These dragons you speak of. Were there any witnesses to these creatures or are they just taking your word for it?"

Ralos stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to Dragonsreach. "You doubt I've been fighting dragons? Are you daft, woman?"

"Come on, Ralos, be serious. Dragons? That's straight out of bedtime stories. You should have stuck with trolls, or chaurus, things people have seen. No one back home has taken these stories seriously."

"I see. So how do you think I became Thane?"

Minerva shrugged. "I don't know. You've obviously done something to earn the respect of these people, but dragons? Next you'll be telling me you went to Sovngarde and came back."

Ralos stammered for a response then finally said, "Would that be so hard to believe? Huh?"

"Let's just go. I'm sure your wife's probably already eaten her share of food and mine."

Ralos sighed and loped up the steps to the keep. He had better things to do than try to prove himself to his little sister. Inside, the Jarl's Housecarl, Irileth met him by the throne. The dark elf looked angry which did not bode well for the Jarl's attitude which usually mirrored hers.

"Good evening, Thane," Irileth said. "I see you've brought someone with you. The Jarl is not receiving visitors right now. He is waiting for you on the Great Porch. Shall I escort this one back to whatever brothel you found her."

"Brothel!" Minerva shouted. "Look here you bug-eyed, pointy-eared..."

"Enough!" Ralos shouted back. "She's coming with me, Irileth. There's someone I want her to meet. I'll explain it to Balgruuf."

Irileth sheathed her sword, which had somehow appeared in her hand. "Fine. But I've got my eye on her."

Ralos dragged his sister away towards the second floor. He ignored her muttered curses and threats towards the Housecarl. He was sure Irileth could take her head off before she could even finish her first taunt. He kept that in mind while he lead her to the Great Porch.

The double doors opened onto an expansive open air chamber. Stairs lead up to a balcony on either side and straight ahead the chamber was open to the night air. Burning sconces and torches lit the porch enough for Ralos to make out Jarl Balgruuf and his stewart, Avenici at the far end. They turned when the doors had opened and waited for him to come to them.

"It's about damn time," Balgruuf said. "What took you so long, Dragonborn?"

"My sincerest apologies, Jarl," Ralos said, "My sister, Minerva, here, surprised me with a visit and I only just heard you were looking for me."

"Sister?" Balgruuf said. "She doesn't look anything like you described. Her face looks nothing like a horse's..."

"As I was saying," Ralos quickly continued, "She is visiting so I'd like to get this over with. So what's this about?"

Avenici stepped forward, his hands clapsed behind his back, "Your spy has returned with news, Thane."

Minerva stopped giving Ralos a sour stare in order to look around the porch. She saw no one else present. So why did they bother to come out here?

"She said she would not come until you called for her," Balgruuf said. "I still do not care to be in their presence so we will take our leave before meet with her. Try not to wake the whole town this time with your shouting. Come along, Proventus."

Ralos let them leave. He knew they would only be in the way and there was only one person he cared to impress right now.

"So where is this little spy of yours, Ralos?" Minerva asked, folding her arms in front of her.

"She'll only come if I call her. Excuse me a moment. POHR-KIS-DAHL!"

Ralos' shout echoed out over the town.

"Was that necessary?" Minerva said, holding her ears. "We all know you've got a big mouth."

A faint roar could be heard. Minerva tilted her head, unsure of what the noise had been. There was another roar and something big and dark rushed past the porch opening.

"What in oblivion was that?" Minerva said, taking a step back.

"What? That?" Ralos said. "Oh, nothing. Say hello to my little friend."

A large blood dragon swept down from out of the darkness and suddenly landed on the edge of the Great Porch. It opened its toothy maw and breathed a roaring gout of fire into the air.

Minerva shrieked and fell over herself in her headlong rush back towards the keep. Her shriek did not stop until it was cut off by the double doors slamming behind her.

Ralos had to pick himself up as well, but he had fallen down laughing at his sister's reaction. Tears ran down his face as he patted the dragon on the side of its neck. "Oh my goodness," Ralos said, "I laughed so hard I nearly pissed myself."

The dragon puffed, "Was it something I said, Deary?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pohrkisdahl craned her long neck down to Ralos. The torches made her scales a bright red. "My apologies, dear Dohvakiin. I did not intend to frighten the female. Was she one of yours?"

Ralos wiped the tears from his eyes. "Not how you mean, Pohra. She's my sister."

"Sister? Then I am doubly shamed."

"Not at all. I wanted her to soil her dress in fear. There were some things I needed to clear up with her attitude towards me and this should work just fine. You weren't jealous, were you?"

The dragon puffed a cloud of smoke from her nostrils, "Certainly not. You will come to love me in your own time, dear. Until then I was merely going to say I prefer you to be with that other mate, that Lydia woman. She has a fire of her own in her belly. Much more suitable for you."

"I think so, too. Pardon me."

Ralos jogged back to door to find Minerva. As soon as he opened the door, he found Minerva in the arms of Farengar, Balgruuf's wizard. His hood was down as he patted her back. The wizard looked confused, but Ralos also noticed that did not stop him from gawking down at her cleavage. He saw Ralos and held his hands out.

"Thane, do you know this hysterical woman?"

Minerva looked up and saw Ralos smiling at her. Her attitude changed in an instant. She pushed Farengar away. I am no hysterical woman, wizard," she said, wagging a finger in his face. "And next time you put your hands on me I'll have them broken, chopped off, and fed to a nest of skeevers."

"Wha...but, you ran into me."

Minerva turned her back on him. "Begone, lech. So, brother, it appears I owe you an apology."

Ralos ignored her, "It's all right, Farengar. This is my sister, Minerva."

"Your sister? That explains a lot. Petulance can be a family trait."

"As you say. Nice rack, huh?"

Farengar inadvertently glanced back down at Minerva's chest, then his face turned red as Minerva saw him. She gasped and slapped his bearded face.

"Lech! Come along, brother. Perhaps your dragon friend is hungry for Peeping Wizard Stew!"

"Dragon?" Farengar squeaked. The wizard sprinted for the stairs, no doubt to hide in his quarters.

Ralos shook his head, "I'd wonder about his manhood if it hadn't been on display once for the whole castle to see. Long story."

"I doubt that," Minerva said, wiggling a pinkie. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy. She wants to see you."

"She who?"

"Pohrkisdahl. My little friend you ran screaming from. The one with the fire?"

"That's not necessary. Eh, I'm allergic to lizards."

Ralos grabbed her arm and pulled his sister towards the porch. "You'll be fine. It's not wise to be rude to a dragon. That includes calling them lizards."

Pohrkisdahl was still waiting patiently as Ralos pulled Minerva to within speaking distance.

"Minerva, this is Pohrkisdahl. Pohrkisdahl, Minerva."

"Nice to meet one of the Dragonborn's brood," the dragon said, her voice low and smooth, for a dragon.

Minerva's mouth dropped open. "You can talk?"

Pohrkisdahl tilted her head, snorted, then looked questioningly at Ralos.

"Forgive her, Pohra, she's new around here. How about we get on with your report before Balgruuf has a fit? Do you have news about the Blades' movements?"

"No, Dragonborn. The Blades have gone into hiding it seems, at least for now. We've had them on the run lately. I came to report on a new group of rebels who have been canvasing Skyrim asking questions about you and where to find you."

"Ah, yes. It's probably that cult I've heard rumors about, the ones with the fish-face masks on saying I'm the false Dragonborn. Not to worry."

"Not to argue, Deary," Pohrkisdahl said, "but I know of the ones you speak and these are different. They wear black hoods and worse, their armor is mixed with dragonscales. Their features have even been altered to look like dragons. Vile, they are."

"They sound like the ones I came to warn you of," Minerva said, finally breaking from her trance of the dragon's presence. "If they've come this quickly, they must know where you are."

Ralos nodded, "Let them come. I've faced worse and come through with my enemy's heads flying through the air like wine corks. What else can you tell of this new threat, Pohra?"

"They are crunchy," She grinned wickedly. Minerva took a step back.

"Thank you, Pohrkisdahl," Ralos said. "Your services will be sung in the ballads of Bards for centuries."

"My pleasure, Dragonborn Deary. Sister Dohva."

The dragon hopped onto the porch's railing and dropped into the air, swooping close to the ground, sending several citizens fleeing in terror. Ralos turned back to his sister.

"It seems we have more to discuss, Minnie. I hope at least now you'll understand I am not the fool I was when you last saw me."

"Perhaps. You are still my little brother, however, so don't think I have to do anything you say and I expect you to listen to my every word. I am not one your mindless followers."

"Hmm, a woman who doesn't listen to me and thinks I should do everything she says. I can't imagine what that's like. Let's go join Lydia. She'll want to hear this, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ralos led his sister back to his home known in Whiterun as Breezehome. Night was settling in and the two moons were resplendent in the clearing sky. Ralos was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, even if he would have to keep down the noise of his 'sleeping' with a guest on the other side of the hall. "Looks like Lydia's already got the fire going inside," Ralos said, motioning Minerva towards his home.

Minerva grunted at the front step. "For being the Thane of this city I expected something more auspicious for you."

"I'm the Thane, Minnie, not some lazy, layabout landowner like high-nosed prick Nazeem. I only need a place to keep my clothes, eat, sleep, and make little Ralos'."

Minerva held her stomach, "Ugh, the thought. At least I have not eaten yet."

"My duty is out there. Breezehome suits me just fine for now. I hear there's a place called Proudspire Manor in Solitude that is vacant for their Thane. I might claim that one when I need more room. Now, let's go eat."

The inside of the house was warm when they entered and the smell of cooking food made both of their mouths water. Ralos, however, was at a loss to explain the source of the smell.

"Where the Hell's the food?" he said. "Lydia?"

Lydia tramped down the stairs, wiping her hands on a linen cloth. "I'm right here. There's no need to shout."

"If I shouted, believe me, you'd know it. Where all the food we just bought?" "I already ate. The rest is on the table, if you care to look under the wooden plates, unless you wanted it cold."

Minerva looked at the table and shook her head. "You certainly have a healthy appetite, girl. Are you sure you're not already eating for two? Or five?"

"I'll give you five..."

Ralos stepped between them and maneuvered them to the table. "Can we be civil for the rest of the night, ladies? Minerva, why don't you explain why you're here while we eat. Lydia, try to listen. She says we could both be in some danger and I want to hear her out."

Lydia put her hand on her hip, "But she..."

"Lydia," Ralos cut her off sharply. "Sit. Listen."

His wife kept silent and sat on the bench at the table. Her gaze, however, was as cold as their bed promised to be tonight.

Minerva took a seat on the opposite side and began picking at her food. "I did not anticipate simple conversation to be so tiring, especially when I am here to help you."

Ralos bit off a chunk of bread, "I doubt that, but tell us what you know so we can decide what to do about it."

Minerva stared at him.

Ralos sighed, "Please."

"Very well. Back at home, our parents began hearing rumors of your exploits here in Skyrim. It was very distracting but I endured it, assuming it was a pop in the firelog and would be over soon. Then their spies started hearing people searching out the Dragonborn. They knew you would have enemies and gave it little care, but then one name kept coming up: Gavinex."

Ralos and Lydia waited but apparently Minerva was also waiting for a reaction. "So?" Lydia finally said. "Who is Gavinex?"

Minerva smirked, "Oh, that's right. He's not a barroom brawler or a soldier grunt, so you probably would not know of him."

Lydia looked over at Ralos. His look asked her to keep calm and he patted her hand. "Minnie? Civility?"

"Sorry. That perv that ogled me, Fargenbarf, would know of him, even here. Gavinex is a powerful sorcerer, totally insane, and leader of a cult nearly as insane as him. There is nothing he will not do to get what he wants and from what we could gather, what he wants is you."

"Let him come," Lydia laughed. "I've skewered mages before and kicked them off the sides of mountains to break upon the rocks. He'd better have more than a cult. He better have an army."

"His cult is like an army, girl," Minerva said. "They number in the hundreds and are known for their devious tactics."

"Do they have an army of dragons?" Ralos asked. He finished off his meal by emptying his mug of ale. "Because I could rouse one in a matter of a day, if need be."

"Funny you should mention dragons. Our parents spies also found out Gavinex was researching dragons when he heard about you. They're convinced you know or have something the sorcerer wants to complete some experiment. He's already killed a number of people to keep his plans a secret and I doubt a few more, or a few hundred more deaths would deter him. In fact, he may even target your little food goblin here to make you do what he wants. He has a history of choosing subterfuge over swords."

Lydia laughed at the comment, digging into an apple pie she has kept for their dessert. Ralos wanted to join in the laughter but he took special notice of his sister's expression. There was obviously bad blood still between them and she even more obviously did not approve of Lydia, but there was not a trace of calm on her face as she spoke. Ralos suspected there was more she was not telling them, perhaps because she thought they would not believe her, or because she was not willing to say it. Either way, she looked worried and if she was worried about him and Lydia, then it must be bad.

"Laugh if you want to, girl," Minerva said. "But do not say you were not warned. I've done my part. No one wants to see Gavinex gain any more power so for everyone's sake, take care and do not take him or his cult lightly, should they show up. Strike first and kill him if you can. You would be doing all of Tamriel a favor."

Ralos belched loud enough to rattle a window. "You may not believe it, Minnie, but we do appreciate you coming here to warn us. Do not worry. I've learned to think of everyone as a potential threat and Lydia's always had my back."

"Fine," Minerva said then slid out from behind the table. "All this traveling and dragon scaring has me exhausted. I assume you have a second room here somewhere for me?"

"Upstairs and to the left," Ralos said. "Make sure you wake me before you decide to leave."

Minerva headed straight for the room. Once the door was closed, Lydia laughed again.

"So how much of that tale do you actually believe?" "Enough to sleep with one eye open, for now anyway."

"Seriously?"

"She's confirmed what my dragon spies have seen and she did come all the way here. It may be self serving to be rid of this crazy mage, but either way one less mage in the world would be no great loss. Ready for bed?"

"I suppose. But don't think I've forgotten how you spoke to me earlier. I expect an apology of some sort."

Ralos pulled her closer, "I'll apologize thoroughly but my mouth may be too muffled for you to hear."

"We'll give it try anyway," she said and lead him upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ralos credited his keen superhuman instincts for waking when he did. To anyone else his instincts would have seemed like his loud snoring had woken him, but that was because they were not Dovahkiin and knew nothing of being superhuman.

He caught movement out of the corner of his bleary eye. His hand patted Lydia's naked backside so it was not her getting a midnight snack. He lifted his head an inch from his pillow in time to see a second shadow darken his doorway. His hand slid under his pillow and a moment later he sent an ebony dagger flipping across the room. He heard a satisfying thunk and one shadow collapsed to the floor. The other shadow growled and flung itself at him.

Ralos shoved Lydia off the bed as he rolled off the opposite edge. He had had the wisdom of caution to place his sword on the floor beside the bed. He stood in one fluid motion and brought his ebony blade around to cut down the intruder. He was shocked to have his blade met by another. The intruder managed to shove Ralos' blade away and take an unbalanced swipe of his own. Ralos ducked and was about to open the intruder's stomach when hands reached up and grabbed the man's head. Lydia yanked him off the bed and threw him to the floor.

"You woke me up!" she yelled, then twisted the man's head completely around. His neck snapped like a honeynut treat.

Ralos checked out her handiwork. "See, that's why I just let you sleep."

A scream from downstairs brought them both around and they wordlessly raced out of the bedroom. Minerva's room was empty just as Ralos feared. Lydia paused only a moment at the top of the stairs to grab an axe from the wall before following him down.

Ralos saw several people, mere shadows in the darkness but one was unmistakably Minerva. She struggled in one man's arms near the door. Ralos dove at the nearest man and grappled him to the floor. Another shadow moved to intercept Lydia as she descended. He paused for a moment, unfortunately distracted by her ample nakedness. His head still wore a smile when it landed in a bowl by the bookcase.

Ralos kicked his foe in the crotch then drove his sword down into the man's chest by way of his neck. He kicked him off his weapon then stood beside his wife to face the rest. The two remaining, a large brute holding Minerva and a cloaked mage bearing two staves, appeared to be wearing masks resembling dragons.

"Ralos!" Minerva struggled to say with a hand by her mouth. "Beware his Staff of Reclamation!"

"Let her go!" Ralos said. "And I'll let you leave."

"Your lies are pathetic," the mage hissed, "and soon your Voice will be as useless as well."

The mage raised one staff that glowed blue and launched an ice spell at the pair. Lydia reacted first and pushed Ralos aside. The spell encased her in ice and flung her across the room.

Ralos recovered his balance and tried to ignore the attack on his wife. He endured the pain in his shoulder as he gripped his sword with both hands and launched it like a woodsman axe at the mage. The blade embedded itself to the hilt in his chest, spraying blood on the wall behind. The shocked mage fell to his knees, yet still pointed his other staff at Ralos. The crystal at its tip sent a beam of red light at him. Ralos tried to dodge but it was too sudden and cut into his throat. The beam seemed to reach down into his chest then pull itself back out. It snapped back into the crystal.

Ralos instantly felt weak. His body shuddered and he fell to one knee. His throat felt raw and lined with glass. "What did you do to me, mage?"

The mage, bleeding profusely and shaking, took the crystal from the staff. "I took back what was not meant to be yours." He tossed the crystal to the brute who caught it, despite Minerva still struggling against him. "Go, Gronko. Return to the Master." The mage fell over, his body propped up by the sword.

Minerva shrieked one last time as the dragon-masked brute left the house.

Ralos heard a horse gallop away but even with the pain ripping through his throat and chest, he had only one real thought. Lydia.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ralos fought through the pain in his throat and crawled to where Lydia lay. She was still encased in a cocoon of ice, lying among the rubble of the shattered cupboard. The impact even left a dent in the stone wall. Ralos thought perhaps it was fortunate she was in the ice. Even though she could not move, it seemed to have taken all of the damage. His first thought was to chop at the ice with his sword to free her, but it only took him a moment, well, a few moments, to see how that could end badly. His next thought was magic. He summoned fire to his hands and laid them upon the ice. It worked, but he could not keep the magic going long enough to melt it all. He began with her head and was able to remove the ice so she could breathe.

He checked, but could feel no air from her lips. Frantically he kept the fire going from his hands as best he could. At last he was able to break her body out of the ice. He cradled her head.

"Lydia?" he said, his voice rasping from his dry, aching throat. "Come on, woman. Wake up. I'll not have you go to Sovengarde like this. Breathe."

Lydia's body convulsed as she took a shallow, ragged breath. Ralos held her closer for a moment before pulling a bear-skin rug from in front of the firepit to wrap her up in.

"I knew you would not leave me, yet, woman," Ralos said, "When you die, it'll be in the throes of passion when your body can take no more pleasure from a man."

Lydia reached for his face, her lips trembling, "Who's the man?"

Ralos laughed, cringing at his sore throat. He used up his magic on healing her as best he could then bolted upstairs to throw on the first clothes he found. He returned to her and laid her on a bearskin rug by the table. He picked her up, her naked body covered in the rug. He stepped over the bodies of their attackers and kicked the door open.

"What... are you... doing?" Lydia protested weakly. "Need clothes."

"You need help first," Ralos said, "Since when has modesty been an issue for you?"

Moments later Ralos was kicking at the door to the Temple of Kynareth. He would have shouted but his throat was raw enough. Acolyte Jenssen opened the door.

"What in blazes..?" the Nord priest said.

"Is Danica here?" Ralos asked.

"Yes, yes, Dragonborn. It is late, but..."

Ralos pushed past the dark haired man, "Bring her. Now."

Ralos did not wait to see if Jenssen was following his order. He found the first empty bed and laid his wife down gently. A red bottle sat on a nearby table. Ralos unstoppered it and sniffed, making sure it was for healing then helped Lydia swallow it. Her body was shaking more now than it was in Breezehome. He was about to go find Danica himself when she appeared at his side. Her usual hooded robe was replaced by a simple blue robe tied tight around her waist.

"Mercy. What happened?" she said, kneeling beside Lydia.

"We were attacked in our home," Ralos said, "Lydia was fool enough to jump in front of some ice spell. She was encased in ice for several minutes before I could free her."

"I'm guessing she jump in front of the spell to keep it off of you?" Danica said.

"Like I said. Fool. I healed her as best I could. Is there more you can do? She's shaking worse now than she was."

"If she was not a Nord and naturally resistant to the cold, she would probably have died. The fact that she is shaking worse is a good thing. It means her body still trying to warm itself and the feeling is coming back slowly. I expect to hear some creative cursing soon when the feeling really returns to her. She'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried for a moment," Ralos lied, "It takes a strong woman to stand with me."

"If by 'stand' you mean 'put up with', then yes, I agree," Danica glanced back him. "What about you? What's wrong with your voice?"

"Bah. The mage that attacked Lydia tried doing something to me but he paid for it with his life. I'll be fine. I need to go after the one who escaped, however."

"One got away?"

"Because of... me," Lydia said, her chin shivering.

"Hush," Ralos said, "I let him go. Carrying around my sister, her shrill voice will drive him to suicide before he can get more than a league. I suppose I should track him down before he realizes his mistake."

Lydia reached out and grabbed his arm. "Not without me. I want revenge for this."

Danica tried unsuccessfully to lower Lydia's arm. "Really, child, you must rest."

Ralos stood with Lydia still holding onto him. "She's right. I can handle this. They have me to answer to as well."

Lydia refused to let go and used him to pull herself off the bed until she was standing on her own. "Not. Without. Me."

Ralos was about to argue when he noticed Jenssen standing next to him holding a tray of healing potions and warm towels. The man was too shocked or surprised to move. It took a moment before Ralos realized Lydia's bearskin rug had not stayed with her when she stood. She did not seem to care as she was determined to make her point.

Ralos conceded then snapped Jenssen out of his stupor, "Well, don't just stand there, man. Her breasts won't cover themselves. Find her a robe, now!"

Danica stood between them. "Why do I bother? You two so deserve each other."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It did not take Lydia long to recover from her impersonation of an ice statue. She accepted a bowl of steaming horker stew as well as another treatment of Danica's magic hands. By the time Ralos returned to the temple with her gear, Lydia was already explaining to Jennsen what she was going to do to the man that had escaped. The acolyte's face was appropriately ashen.

"...and then I'll plop them into a cook pot and feed him a whole bowl of hairysack soup."

Ralos stepped up and handed his wife her clothes and weapons. He clapped Jennsen on the back. "Thank you for keeping my delicate flower entertained. You may go now so she can get dressed."

Jennsen stood, struggling not to wobble. "Mara's mercy," he muttered then scuttled off, holding his stomach.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Ralos asked.

Lydia cast aside her robe and began to hurriedly dress. "It's been a long time since I've wanted to wet my blade so badly. Attacking us in our home, casting their cowardly magic, then kidnapping your sister."

Ralos raised an eyebrow at her seeming caring.

"What?" Lydia said as Ralos helped her with her steel armor. "Miranda's foul but she's family. It's a personal affront that must be answered in kind."

Ralos lastly handed Lydia her ebony battleaxe which she strapped to her back. He couldn't help but grin. Lydia put her hands on her wide hips. "We don't have time for any of that."

"What? I was just remembering how you used to pose like that while trying to catch my eye. Just badass."

"Catch your eye? You mean save your ass. Come on, the hotter you get, the colder the trail becomes."

Ralos stepped aside and gladly let her lead the way out. "Absolute badass!"

Ralos' first stop was the guard post just outside the Whiterun gates. Since it was the only way out of the city he assumed they must have seen something. The first guard stepped in front of him.

"Wait, I know you."

"Of course you know me," Ralos said, "I'm the Thane. I wonder..."

"No, that's not it."

"I'm the Dragonborn. Now look, maybe you saw..."

The guard scratched his visored helmet. "No, that's not it."

"I'm the wrath of your father's spent noodle yankings, now pay attention! Did you see a big brute run out of here carrying a woman over his shoulder?"

"Aye, I saw them. I thought it was Nazeem with another one of his drunken whores."

"Nazeem?" said the other guard as he approached. He shook his pant leg after having finished relieving himself over the wall. "I thought his soil-turner fell off from that wasting disease?"

"Does it matter? His wife says he's about as stiff as a Taffy Treat."

"Silence!" Ralos yelled, rubbing his throat. "Which way did the he go?"

"Actually, I heard he went both ways."

"Not Nazeem! The man a short while ago. Which way did he go?"

The guard pointed, "He ran and leapt over the low wall there, towards Halted Stream Camp."

"Fools," Ralos cursed then rubbed at his raw throat. He ran off with Lydia close on his heels.

The guard turned to his friend. "Was that Conan? He owes me money."

The other guard shrugged, "Eh, he'll be back."

Ralos and Lydia followed the guard's directions. He did not think they would find the kidnapper at Halted Stream. It was too close for him not to have heard of strange activity. If anything, it could have been taken over and used as a staging area for the cult to strike his home from. Either way, Ralos was determined to see someone's head roll for this.

Not far to the West, Ralos heard a horse whinny and happened to glance towards it. He saw a horse and cart tied just outside a low rock outcropping. He motioned for Lydia to slow and crouch. He topped a small hill and spotted two men, one sitting at a table eating a heel of bread and another gathering firewood.

"Bandits," Lydia whispered.

"That would be my guess. I think we cleaned out this den before. It seems that type of place will just keep attracting a certain type of vermin over and over again."

"I don't see or hear Miranda," Lydia said, "we should keep going."

"Wait. I want to find out if they saw anything."

"As soon as we approach them, they'll run."

"Please, woman. I'll go alone then. I'll put on my friendliest smile. No one can resist that."

Ralos demonstrated. Lydia rolled her eyes. He ignored her and approached the two men, smiling and holding his arms out.

"Never should have come here!" a voice yelled.

Lydia ducked as Ralos dove back behind the hill. Several iron arrows thudded nearby.

"Damn ignorant bandits," Ralos growled.

"You were right," Lydia said, "They didn't run."

Ralos smirked at his wife. He unstrapped his steel shield and brandished his ebony sword. "Try to leave one alive, huh?"

"Speak for yourself."

As one, they charged from the hill. The bandits let fly more arrows. One thudded off of Ralos' shield. Lydia nimbly ran a zig-zagging course that proved too difficult a target. They were on them in moments.

Lydia set on the closest, a spindly, bearded Nord. He tossed aside his hunting bow and faced her with a steel dagger and a wickedly sharp orcish sword. Lydia handled her black battleaxe like it weighed no more than driftwood. She used her charge to strike faster than the man anticipated. She swung for his midsection. He barely managed to drop to the ground to avoid being hit. He was forced to roll away out of her follow through swing. They circled each other near the horsecart. Lydia had the reach, but the bandit had the quicker weapons. He just needed to get closer.

"Why not cut a fellow Nord a break, sister?" the bandit asked, "We're only trying to eek out a living."

Lydia feigned a lunge, forcing him to back up. "Then why did you attack us, Nord brother?"

"Your boyfriend threatened us."

"That was a smile."

"Really? Blech. What if we were to..."

Instead of finishing, the bandit jabbed at Lydia's face with his dagger. Lydia used the blade of battleaxe to swat it away but that left her open to his sword. The rusty blade sliced towards her neck. It was a move she had not fallen for since she was eight, and this time was no different. Instead of trying to block it, she pivoted away from the sword, using the weighted, spiked end of her axe for balance. The man's sword cut only air while the butt of Lydia's axe connected with the side of his head. He went down like a sack of troll fat. His weapons clattered from his hands.

Lydia turned in time to see Ralos liberate the other bandit's head from his body. She watched him stand there for a moment, shield in one hand, bloody sword in the other. He was breathing hard and grinning. She wondered if it was normal for her to be so aroused at that moment. She did not care. She waited for him to come to her.

"Well, unless you can animate his head," Lydia said, "I guess yours won't be answering any questions."

Ralos shrugged, "I told him I just wanted to talk. He's the one who made the mistake of saying what he and his friend planned to do to you. What's your excuse?"

"What do you mean? I only knocked him out." Lydia looked down at the bandit she had fought. A long trail of blood continued to flow from a hole between his eye and his ear. She puzzled over it for a moment then raised the handle of her axe. "Oops. Forgot about the spike."

"That's just great. Too efficient for our own good."

"What about in that den? Anyone hiding behind those crates?"

Ralos replaced his shield and sword after cleaning the blade on the bandit's fur armor. "Let's take a quick peek. At least I'll finish off that salmon steak he was eating. I forgot how much administering justice works up an appetite."

Lydia shouldered his axe as she followed him. "So, what exactly did he say they were going to do that got you so mad."

"Nothing I care to repeat," Ralos said, "But it did give me some ideas." Wink.

"Pig."


	11. Chapter 11

Ralos began rummaging through the bandit's camp while Lydia cleaned the blood and hair from her battleaxe then helped herself to their last meal. Ralos did not find anyone else hiding but he did spy several little blue bottles on a shelf. His heart began beating fast and his mouth suddenly became dry. Skooma. He had beaten back that addiction months ago and no longer suffered from the shakes and cramps of withdrawal. He scooped them up, unsure why. He noticed then how his throat was aching. He glanced over his shoulder. Lydia was laying waste to several baked potatoes. He quickly popped open one of the bottles and drained it. The sweet liquid eased the pain in his throat and gave him a needed boost of energy. He pocketed the other two.

"Nothing here," he said, "Unless you want some rotten apples and snowberries."

"Mo fanks," Lydia said, still chewing.

"There's a guard post over the hill. Let's check there first. If they haven't seen anything then we'll head towards Halted Stream. We'll tell them about the free horse over here, too." Lydia gave a thumbs up and they left the bandits bodies to rot, as they should.

A quick jog brought them to the guard post but the scene was not what Ralos had expected. Not long ago he had come through on his way to Whiterun. In fact it was near here that he had injured his shoulder after being clopped by his own horse, leading to his fighting with a sword and shield instead of his two-handed sword. The guards had hooted and whistled at Lydia as they had passed due to her wearing only a thin shift wet with sweat. She was looking good that day. Ralos shook his head to bring his senses back to the problem at hand.

There were usually three or four guards making the rounds or just standing around talking about their adventures, or lack thereof. Ralos saw no one on duty and thought perhaps they had been called away until he saw something move just beyond the wall. They went to investigate and the something turned into a someone. One of the guards was clawing his way through the dirt, presumably to the nearby farm. Ralos could tell by the awkward angle of his legs and the amount of blood he was trailing, he never would have made it. They hurried to his side.

"What happened here, brother?" Ralos asked.

The guard turned his helmeted face to him. "Gods be praised," he croaked, "Avenge us. Slay the demon."

"Demon? Was it a large brute fleeing the city?"

"Aye. He carried some wailing wench over his shoulder. Still he managed to kill Harvus then used his black magic to raise our friend against us. He thought all of us dead and left a note for the Dragonborn."

"What note?"

The guard grunted as he turned to point at the wall. Pinned against the stone was the body of another guard. An Imperial sword jutted from his midsection. Ralos thought he could see a piece of paper against the man's body.

Ralos turned back to the wounded guard. "Which way did the man..."

The guard suddenly gasped from within his helmet and his broken body went limp. Blood began to flow from out of the helm onto the dusty road.

"Damn!" Ralos shouted then instantly regretted the outburst as his throat burned. What in blazes did that hag humping mage do to me?

"Perhaps the fiend left a clue in his note?" Lydia said. "Jarl Balgruff will want someone to answer for this."

Ralos choked back another curse then went to the wall. There was a note, stabbed into the guard's body with a dagger above the sword. He pulled the paper loose.

"It says, 'You want loud girl back come see Master at Bloodridge Keep'. Where the blast is that?"

"That's one I haven't heard of," Lydia said, "We'll ask Balgruff when we tell him about this. He's been all over Skyrim. If anyone knows, he will."


	12. Chapter 12

"What new devilry is this?"

Jarl Balgruuf fumed as he paced before his throne. He did not take the news of his murdered guards well.

"As I said," Ralos continued, "I don't know who took my sister, only where he took her."

"Hmm. Bloodridge Keep. I don't know where the keep is but there is a Bloodridge to the Northeast past Winterhold. When are you planning on going after this bastard?"

"Today, Balgruuf. If Lydia and I leave now we can be there before it is too dark to search."

"How could you possibly get there so quickly? A good horse would take at least two days."

Ralos grinned, "You may have some fast horses, Jarl, but they are no match for a dragon."

"Oh, great," Lydia said, taking a seat at a nearby table and grabbing an apple from a bowl. "Yet another pain in the ass your sister has caused."

"What? I thought you liked Pohrkisdahl?"

"As a dragon and a pet? Yes. As a swooping, diving, spinning means of losing my lunch? Not as much. But if it will help catch the bastards that attacked us, I'm all for it."

"I demand vengeance for this attack on my hold as well," Balgruuf said. "Irileth? I wish you to accompany the Thane and Lydia in their search for this attacker. Someone must be made to pay for this insult."

"Me?" Irileth asked. "Uh, well, wouldn't someone like Farengar be better suited? Perhaps he has a spell..."

"Farengar?" Ralos laughed, "If he doesn't end up a wizardly splat on the ground he'll insult my dragon by crapping himself on her back. No, no, if anyone's going it should be someone with the heart of a warrior."

"Well, Thane," Irileth said, "I had no idea you held me in such high esteem. I'm honored."

Lydia left the table and shouldered past her husband to stand with Irileth. "Don't be honored too quickly, dear. Besides the fact he can't stand Farengar, I think he also was entertaining the image of being pressed tightly between two cold, desperate women."

Irileth was about to protest then recalled hearing of the Thane's more promiscuous nature. She narrowed her dark eyes even more and glared venomous shivs at him.

Ralos scoffed loudly. "These accusations aren't rescuing my sister any faster. Fly with us or not, elf, it matters not. I am Dragonborn and will deal with these upstarts on my own if need be."

"I do not fear your dragon, Thane," Irileth said, her chin held higher, "Allow me a few moments to collect some provisions and weapons, and a thick coat as well."

Ralos rolled his eyes, "Fine, but be quick about it, woman. Leave the face paint and scented soaps in your bedchambers."

Irileth turned to Lydia, "Honestly, how to you put up with this?"

"His mouth makes up for as much trouble as it gets him in, if you know what I mean?"

"If it's what I think, I don't want to know. Gross. I will return shortly."

"Balgruuf," Ralos said, "While we wait for your dainty warrior to get bundled up why not show me on the map upstairs as close as possible where we need to go?"

The Jarl nodded and headed for the stairs. Ralos fell in line behind him but then nearly doubled over in pain. His stomach turned into a writhing knot and his back threatened to seize up. His hands began to shake. It took all of his willpower to keep from letting anyone notice his discomfort. He would have been worried the pain was from the wizard's attack but he knew these symptoms all too well. The skooma was calling him, trying to reclaim its hold on his body.

"I will meet the rest of you upstairs in a few moments," Ralos called out, "I had better make a short stop at the privy before we set out."

The Jarl continued on but Lydia put a strong hand on Ralos' shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You look pale."

"I'm pale with rage, woman. Go see to Balgruuf. We need as much information as we can get to not waste time."

Lydia hesitated but left Ralos to his business. Ralos watched her go, as he usually did with his eyes focused on one thing, until another jolt of pain wracked his body. He had no time to solve this problem. The remedy had to be quick and that meant getting his hands on as much skooma as possible then deal with it later once his sister was safe. Luckily, he knew one person in Whiterun who would have what he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking helped to ease the pain in Ralos' stomach but it did nothing to improve his mood. Just a few days ago he did not have a care in the world other than solving petty grievances. Now his family had been kidnapped right out from under his own roof, he had been attacked by some skeever-faced wizard, and his body was revolting against him as his need for skooma has returned.

Two Whiterun guards passed him on the wide steps leading away from Dragonsreach and neither bothered to acknowledge him. That was the other thing irking him lately. When he first arrived in Skyrim no one knew who he was. Now everyone knew him as the all-powerful Dragonborn, the one who actually saved the world from being destroyed by Alduin. Yet where is the praise? Where are the salutes from his fellow warriors in deference to his superior skills and unearthly abilities? Where is the respect? He may have to speak with Balgruuf about this later. Perhaps a statue. Right now however, he could hear his target shouting and fortunately no one was bothering to listen to him.

"Good day, Heimskr," Ralos said as he approached the frail priest.

Interrupted in mid-rant, Heimskr was set to rain curses upon the interloper until he saw who it was. His expression softened, as much as it could, anyway. "Talos be praised! The Dragonborn deigns to speak to me! I am but a mere mouse in your presense! All the glory..."

Ralos placed his rough hand over the priest's mouth. "Enough of this babbling, man. You have something I need and I am in haste. Shall we go to your hovel to do business?"

Released from the Thane's grip, Heimskr looked properly startled. He tried to compose himself. "Well, I must say I am shocked. I haven't done that sort of work in many years. I'm surprised you even heard of it. But, aren't you married? Lydia seems quite capable of satisfying you but I understand sometimes a man's needs become... different."

"What in Sovengard are you talking about, old man? I'm looking to buy skooma."

"Skooma? Oh, well, that's a relief. I thought you wanted to... that is, I thought you wanted me to... skooma, you say?"

"Yes, by the Gods! How much do you have?"

"Why I don't know what you're talking about, Thane. I do not deal in such poison."

"Really?" Ralos pointed to Heimskr's little house. "So that Shadowmark on your home is just a coincidence? Perhaps I should suggest to the Thieve's Guild that they recheck their marks? Some houses marked 'empty' such as yours may be mislabeled?"

The priest's eyes widened in alarm. "Now, now, no sense in going to all that trouble. You are in a hurry after all as you said. Follow me."

Ralos trailed behind the old man who moved with surprising speed. Once inside, Heimskr dropped a thick bar down across his door, cursing as a sliver embedded itself in his finger. Ralos inspected the hovel, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. If the drug trade was profitable for the priest, he was doing a fine job of hiding his wealth. There was little of interest and the only oddity was a group of four chairs pointing towards a wall. Ralos assumed that was where he gave his speeches, or did his puppet show or impersonations, or whatever it was he did in his spare time.

"So who tipped you off?" Heimskr asked in between sucking at his cut finger.

"Skooma. Hurry. Now."

Heimskr wasted no time debating the Thane's tone. He went straight for a musician's drum and moved it aside. Underneath was a lockbox. Heimskr fumbled in his dirty robe for the key.

"It was Farengar, wasn't it?" Heimskr asked. "I knew that little chaurus turd was no good. He's still pissed at me. I told him my Potion of Lasting Potency wasn't going to help him with his performance problems with his whores, but would he listen? No. Idiot. Wasn't Lydia at one time one of his...?"

Heimskr stopped talking when he felt the cold edge of a blade against his throat.

"Watch your tongue, priest, when speaking of my wife."

Heimskr remembered to breathe once Ralos' knife was lowered. "I was going to say one of his, um, better choices in fine ladies. He probably could not please her as you can, from what I hear of him."

Ralos couldn't help but chuckle. The court wizard had nothing to do with this but he was not about to reveal his sources. That was a little tidbit of knowledge he could have done without. He sheathed his knife. "How much do you want?"

Heimskr turned and handed Ralos ten small blue bottles. "For the Dragonborn? How could I ask for money?"

Ralos wasted no time in emptying one of them down his throat. It was even sweeter than he remembered. "What is it you want, then, priest? I know you're not as charitable as all that."

"Just this," Heimskr handed Ralos another bottle. This one was red. "Make sure Farengar gets this one."

"Poisoning is not part of my moral code, priest."

"My Thane, I'm shocked. I would never ask you to do such a thing. It is merely a... dietary supplement."

Ralos looked dubiously at the bottle. "So he won't just keel over after drinking it?"

"Oh, he may keel over. Over a shithole. For about a week. Serves him right."

Ralos did indeed enjoy the thought of the wizard stuck in such a predicament. He tied up the bottles in a burlap sack. "With pleasure," he said and headed for the door. He lifted the bar from the door but paused before leaving. This nearly pained him as much as the skooma. He handed the bottle back to Heimskr. "I can't do it."

The priest took the red bottle, "Well, if you don't want to I'm sure I could find someone else in the keep..."

"Don't get me wrong, Heimskr, I want to. I would love to. But not this time. He's not the one who told me of your dealings. It wouldn't be fair." The last word he said through gritted teeth.

"You are an honorable man, Thane. You do the name of Talos proud."

"Actually, that is something you can do for me. Spread the word of my incorruptible nature. Tell all who'll listen of my honor, prowess, and undeniable virility."

"It would be my pleasure, Thane. I'll be sure to mention your humble modesty as well."

"Yes, do that. It will play well with the simple folk. Good day, Heimskr. I will look forward to my triumphant return."


End file.
